conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UN Meetings (FW)
INTERPOL Oh shit. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) There is a reason why people charged as international war criminals NEVER leave their own country. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Which is why I'm fixing that. Cause Interpol is too awesome for any one dictator to fight. You need...a team. B) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :One, you can't arrest heads of state in the United Nations. And two, I'm sending a force to save my President. 18:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Sending a force... into Everett.. armed... to save someone... inside the UN building. Suicide much? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Suicide maybe. But didn't prevent the kidnapping of a royal family member. And Mandinka's got two departments created with the job. Of carrying out such missions if the need is great enough. You just violated international law but seizing a head of state in international juristicaition, and kidnapping the big cheese. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) But... the ICC and INTERPOL is international therefore it is there jurisdiction to do that. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well then. I guess I'll just have to to capture someone of importance to Everett. Maybe, the President. A general perhaps? Or just kill off a number of Everetti citizens if it must come to that. If needed, and 9/11 event for his freedom. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Not sure why you would take this out on Everett since the International Criminal Court is a UN related agency headquartered in The Hague, Kingdom of Benelux. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Since the UN building is in New York, Everett could have banned the ICC officials to cross the UN building door and Everett could avoid them to take Willians outside Everett. I suppose this matter didnt "surprised" the Everetty intelligence, so technically Everett is responsible to let them do it.--BIPU 21:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hence the reason holds Everett responsible and not Benelux. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Its because whenever I think of you, I think of Everett. Well, now that I know where he is, a SAAD force will be on their way to free their beloved leader. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Who are security council members? United Nations (FW)#Security Council Woogers - talk ( ) 14:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *DDR was not in game when this article was created but I suppose that with the current situation DDR should have a seat as lead naiton of the communist bloc. As the "Germany" that was added to the aritlce doesnt exist in the current game, I propose that the seat of Germany could be occupied by DDR.--BIPU 14:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Considering Brazil's untimely demise, I'd like its spot on the Security Council to be replaced by Mandinka. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt a country with such an extremely low democracy index position and fails in other basic human rights categories would be chosen to serve as a Security Council member. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :You mean like China and Russia? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think they'll score higher. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :And besides, there really aren't that many countries left too chose from. You just got Mandinka... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :The UN might choose to keep recognizing the Amazon government of Brazil as the real government and it may retain its spot. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Remember that Taiwan represented China in the security council until 1971, so I'm sure that having a free Brazil occupy the seat is fine. And if a replacement is needed, Europa, Skandinavia, Euskadi and France would all make better alternatives than Mandinka. HORTON11: • 16:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :That can be used for propaganda purposes to further Mandinka's plans in Africa. "The world doesn't want Africa represented on the Security Council. They are afraid of us! Join Mandinka's effort to place Africa in rightful position!" Perfect. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :That would be interesting and true at the same time. I dread the day South Africa makes it onto the Security Council. God help us all. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :An irrantional fear of black people? What's wrong with an African SC member? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::No, a fear of African people. Uneducated. Striving for nothing but violence. Genocide-lovers. Extreme communists. Isolationists. Pro-East rather than West. The list goes on and I get sadder. Africa needs to be colonized and controlled by Western powers - permanently. Independence was the worst thing which could ever have happened to this continent. And that, sir, is why no African nation should ever be allowed on the Security Council. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :You do understand all of that is Europe's fault, and things they were doing to each other and to others. The Hutu and the Tutsi had no problems with each other until the Belgians came along, messed up their society by giving one more rights because they were lighter and taller, and turning them against each other. The Belgians also killed half of the Congo's population, and prevented them from getting an education. Well, they left, both nations they created were trying to rebuild, but Libreville Congo's leader assassinated by Belgian-payed assassins (proven as of recently), because he condemed their actions. Nigeria was all fine, but the Brits didn't properly research the region when they gave is independence, and squashed hundreds of different ethnicies and regiligos groups into a single country. Since they didn't educate the population, an inexperienced leadership mismanaged the country and lead it into a civil war. Ghana and Ivory Coast did so well because their leaders had received a proper education outside of European control, which is why their nations have thrived for so long. Europe's inability to stand up for the colonies they screwed over like Rwanda and Liberia, lead to the collapse of their colonies governments. White-controlled African nations did so well because the educated, not from rival parties, and backed by European governments. :As for the ignorant genocide comment, no African nation created the horros in WW2, the Soviet Union, anytthing like aparteid, the civil rights abuses, or level of racial bias that came from Europe. They strive for violence because they were told by uneducated leaders that that was the right way of getting things done. They thought communism would reverse their losses because they were told that by Europeans. Their isolationists because the last time they trusted outsiders, they became slave to Europe for close to half a millinnia. They choose the East because they have right and the past experience with the West. As far as I can tell, that was the most racist and uneducated comment I have ever heared here. Africa was doing doing perfectly fine Europe decided they'd show how "superior" they were. You appeartly know nothing about why Africa is the why it is, and have no real knowledge of the issues. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:39, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, before making accusations like that, you should rather pack your bags from your comfortable life in the States and come live in Sub-Saharan Africa. You'll be pissing yourself before the year's end of the fear of being murdered or raped. I have lived here my entire life and am well educated in our history, thus can safely say that if Britain never gave South Africa independence, this country would be epic and the real jewel of Africa today. But no, they gave the country to a bunch of white racist fascists who thought the world of themselves (not these whites are also African), and then we got "democracy" where all the black people living in the squatter camps vote for the same party election after election. That same party, the ANC, is extremely corrupt and puts the interests of the people last, and the interest of the white South African like myself, even further down the line. Hell, we aren't even on the list of priorities. ::Now, in 2012 (keep reading that date to yourself), don't you think Africa is seriously fucking around with its incompetence and uselessness? Virtually every country on this godforsaken continent has been given enough time to equalize its population, stop the killing, and install actual, good imitations of Western governments. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:50, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :There'd be nothing wrong with South Africa on the SC, but do you really think they could do something? Either the US, China or Russia would veto it if their proposals go the "wrong way". HORTON11: • 17:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm just going to interject here off on a tangent. It's funny how an African wishes he was an American and an American wishes he was an African and how far both of them will defend their sides of the argument. It's like watching a spirited court case. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::You think life in the States is "comfortable"? Well, I may have been wrong about you knowing anything about Africa, but you clearly don't know anything about the States. I'm an African-American male in his late teens. That puts me at the bottom of the barrel. I can't walk down the strret without worrying about getting shot by gang members, robbed, or shot by the police because I "fit the description". The income inequality here is rediculously high. I'll never make as much as my neighbor, and I'll always be looked down own. I don't know where you got your infomation, but life in Chicago is not easy, comfortable, or nearly as glorious as our government makes it off to be. Unless your white, chances of succuss in the US is slim. BTW, our government is extremely corrupt. Slezly politicans stealing campaign money, one of them is on trial for that exact reason. Crime in my city is widespread, and that snide comment about me sh*ting my pants? I got robbed once, and was lucky the thugs didn't shoot me. Honestly, life here is okay. But it is certainly not easy, safe, or nearly as comfortable as you've been told. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Woogers, your correct. I'd love to get out of this aweful country. I don't know how bad Africa is, but after spending some twenty years here, I'd love to see what Africa is like. Perhaps the people aren't as ignorant or self-serving as the vast majority of Americans are. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's sad to see you wishing yourself out of a relatively safe and well off country. At this point, I'd literally row myself to the United States if I had the know how. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been told anything, I am comparing the US to South Africa's rank in the top-5 of murder and rape rates in the world. White people, of which I am one, are being systematically annihilation here because the black population who was born AFTER APARTHEID ENDED feel wronged, and now that justifies killing us. My risk of being murdered here is higher than my chance of being robbed, mugged, spit on, and that is not an exaggeration. WHITE people here don't get jobs. We have /laws/ which, in their text, have a list of priority races, in roughly this order: *Black females *Colored females *Handicapped persons *Black males *Colored males *White females *White males I am not gonna get a job unless I start my own business here, and if I do, I am legally obligated to hand basically half of my business over to a black business partner, otherwise I don't get government tenders. Our police force constantly remind us "whiteys" that "we are no longer in control" then proceed to beat us up for "resisting arrest." There is, after 18 years, no more justification for the utter RETARDEDNESS of our government. This I promise you, it has nothing to do with race, it as to do with being AFRICAN. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Read this: http://www.news24.com/MyNews24/A-Story-of-a-White-African-20120213 -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like America in the opposite, bro. We have our cool food chain of failed civil rights here too. America's Civil Rights Chart v2012 *White Christian males..........God-King Superiority in rights *Asian Males....................We love them, so we outsource everything to them *White Christian females........Well you're white and christian, so you get to be up there *White non-Christian males......Damn, he's an atheist, but he's white *Asian Females..................She's Asian, give her a chance *White non-Christian females....Ha, a female atheist, but she's white *White Handicapped..............He's handicapped but hell, they're white *Non-immigrant Hispanics........Home grown at least but he's kinda darker skinned than us *Black Women....................Less chance of being a failure in our company *Lesbians.......................Hell everybody likes lesbians... but they are gay and immoral so.. *Muslims........................motherfuckers blew up the twin towers *Immigrant/Migrant Workers......hard working and cheap labor, why the fuck not *Black Men......................good luck getting anywhere in life, but at least you're not gay *Gay Men........................I don't want none them homo men around *Illegal Immigrants.............GTFO my country *Transgender People.............ew, do not want, no job, homes, education, healthcare or anything for you *Non-White LGBT.................redneck/conservative scumbag open season. hate crimes galore, highest risk of violent death of anyone else. government does not give a single shit That's about right. I do not agree with these views in any way. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) **Christian males, such as.. Baptist..what? I got treated lot differently when I went to the south and I started to discuss religion with southerns, I'm not a Catholic in the south, I'm a papist, and I worship saints and Mary. So the question is..what do we do to make it even? Give African American affirmative action and accept then over whites even if they get a lower score, what about all the black colleges, should we start white colleges? Also, what should we do about the African American youth that is raised by an endless circle of poverty, take them away and give him or she away to a white families? Muslims do fairly well in this country, LGBT people have their own services, in which are supported by their own orientation, so I support straight services. Immigrants, a large amount in my school, speak zero English, I don't care we are an ENGLISH speaking nation, go back or learn the language, you'll be better off if you speak English. I don't understand where you see this, because fairly everyone has a chance for greatness, all the Gay and Lesbian politicians, Obama, all the Hispanic reps from Texas. No jobs, homes or education or healthcare for Transgender people? I'm not paying for you to shape yourself into a health risk, we all have public school, and all are offered shelter with government assistance. Your completely wrong on America.. God Bless The United States of America ---Sunkist- 20:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's the problem right there. It's not that they needed black colleges. It's that black people weren't even allowed in college before the civil rights act was passed. It's not that LGBT are unable to work because of some physical disability... it's because it is completely legal in more than half of the states to deny employment or fire your employees for being LGBT. Paying for people to become a health risk? Well, all these LGBT people wouldn't need to be on fuckin welfare and use your tax dollars to survives if it wasn't legal to deny healthcare, deny health coverage, deny housing, deny employment because of their orientation or identity. The same goes for large portions of racial minorities. It's not that they leech off of the government. It's that our long history of hate against them has resulted in their inability to receive fair treatment by all those stupid ass rednecks who choose to discriminate against them all the time. African Americans "live in endless poverty" only because 50 years ago, retarded white people fucked up their culture in this country so bad that 50 years later, everything is FUBAR. America is a shit hole if you are not a white Christian male. Just not as shitty as Africa or the Middle East. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) **Thank you UP. That is by far the accuret assesment of the US I've ever heard. It may not be as bad as Africa, but it is bad all around. As for the whites in South Africa problem, you don't step on 70% of the native population for two centuries, give them rights because you can hold on to them because the world said so, and expect the black population to welcome you back with open arms. It may have been 18 years, but that only means that South Africans have only been a generation removed from the aparthied. Those teens have thus heard of the injustice from their parents and grandparents, and thus have every reason to reason to be angry. Its still wrong, but its the fruit of your ancestors folly. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That does not matter. I was born a few months into the new South Africa. I am part of the new generation. They have no right to classify me as one of the racist whites when I have done nothing but show respect. I deserve equal treatment, but I won't get it... because THIS IS AFRICA. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Heck, I was born in the "new" America. Yet I'm the target of discrimination. And as I mentioned before, its only been 18 years. The vast majority of South Africans suffered from the effects of apartied. They are still angry, and still blame all whites for the injustices they suffered. They hate all whites no matter when they were born, just like the KKK hates all blacks no matter how successful they are. That's just how it is. You keep complaining about the unfairness of the new government's policies, when those policies were created with the sole intention of helping the black majority your people stepped on for 200 years. Plus, it was their land to begin with, they make up the most of the population, and they suffered for most of the nation's history. Its like a house you stole, rebuilt from the ground up, made it better and nicer than it had ever been, and then get mad when you kid can't rent it even though you took the house from the original owner by force. There's a huge differnce between 180 years of injustice, and 18 years of injustice. I don't know your family, but its safe to say they lived better than the next ten black families up until 1994. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Obviously they lived better, but they are 40+. I am 18 this year. The other 18 year old blacks didn't suffer and have no right to be placed above me in the food chain. It's just because it's in Africans' nature to be racist. Whites and blacks alike. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That is a moronic statement. They're doing it because had apartheid not been dropped, your people would still be as racist as you were in the last 200 YEARS. And they have every right. Listening to your statements that all Africans are racist, I'd want to put my foot in the back too. Whites have had the longest history of racism toward EVERYONE ELSE. Yo enslaved, stole, raped, and cheated every other race of people in the world. No other ethnicity has the history of racism as whites do. Period. The Nazis were white. The KKK were white. The Soviets were white. The Rhodesians the supported apartheid were white. It isn't in our blood to hate whites. We act that way because because of what you've done. You raped the land, the people, and the economy. You went to every corner of the globe, forcing YOUR ideologies on other races. People were doing just fine before democracy and communism. Your people went to Africa, and ruined the continent, stole its resources, and killed its people. When you couldn't keep your gains, instead of taking out the time to insure that the people would able to thrive, you just lumped tribes that hated enough and conflicting religious groups together. Africa is a s**thole because of whites. I can't feel sorry for you, especially when it was your ancestors bigotry that ultimately lead to the problem your in right now. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah yes, because it's my fault. When the menu was given to me to choose which race I wanted to be, I chose the white race because I knew it would be fun being a racist. Unfortunately, it seems you are the racist. That "black people cannot be racist" bullshit has just been proven wrong. I have never called any black person a kaffir, which is the Afrikaans equivalent of nigger. I have a number of black friends. Yet, you think "I colonized" and "I raped and plundered" and "I am a racist." You, my friend, should really get off your ass and come to Africa. You and I will have the same opinion of this continent before you've sent six months here. Oh, you were robbed once and you're glad they didn't shoot you? We pray to be shot, because we get tortured. Seeing as you think this racism towards the new generation of white people in Africa is justifiable, you'd agree that it's well within reason that after they rape the 80 year old white women in front of her husband, they throw boiling water down her throat then proceed to stab a wooden stake down her mouth, out the other end of her head. They then get arrested and go to jail for 5 months because the prisons in your idealistic Africa are full of your idealistic people here who seem to have justification for everything they do. They are taking farms from whites - those whites actually paid for the land. They keep telling any white person that he is a racist if he disagrees with them. AND THESE ARE NOT the black people who actually suffered, it's their children, who who were born into the new South Africa, who receive more opportunities than any other color, and who have carte blanch in their struggle for "equality," be it killing all the whites, raping as many white babies as possible, or just driving what is left of our economy into the ground. Yep, I understand. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That's why I can't feel sorry for you. You complain too much. I have every right to be mad about what I've had to go through, but I tough through it, and deal with it. I don't have any money, so I'll have to take a rain check on that trip. I'm not a racist, but listening to you makes me wish I was. I never said black people weren't racist, I said it wasn't in their blood as you said it was. And what they've done over the last 18 years doesn't even amount to what your people have done to them in the last 200. And let's not forget what white people have done in the past centuries, and even today. White kids here beat a black man to death, didn't get charged. White hispanic man shoort an unarmed black teen, for no reason, and gets away with it. The fact that you've gone defensive over facts that weren't directed at you, proves that I'm correct. You want justice, yet you ignore the injustice your parents perhaps didnt care to give blacks, or perhaps cheered on. But as I said before, I don't know your family. You can't do what you've done for 200 years, and expect justice. You can't. That's like shooting a person, and getting upset bacause they laugh when you've been thrown injail. And as for the horror story about the old lady, blaxks here suffered the same treatment from 400 years, and have only just been able to receive justice. We are in the same boat. I'm not racist, and I'm pretty sure you aren't either. I don't like the way whites treat me here. And you don't like how blacks treat you there. Same issues, different countries. From my experiences, I'd say no white should have the right to decide what's good for the rest of the world, and I'm pretty sure you'd say the same about blacks, but that's from personal experience. That doesn't go for all blacks or whites. Its a shame, but its life. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't give a rat's ass about how they were treated "back in the day," it gives them no right to brutally torture anyone. If American black people can keep it in their pants and not go after "dem ol' slaveowners in da South" and kill, rape and torture them all to death, then surely the Africans here can follow Mandela's idea of reconciliation? But no, the 200 year old blacks who are still alive today have suffered too much! I have the right to complain about current and very real issues until they are solved. I pay start paying tax next year, and I want my government to serve me. This isn't the Middle Ages, I simply do not inherit the sins of my ancestors, and any government which publicly supports crimes of revenge is not a government fit to lead. Africa is in ruins because people fail to get over their issues and look to the future. And that's why I cannot feel sorry for the idiots who take AK47s and start shooting the shit out of each other, then drop to their knees and cry out that they don't have any food. Europe has pulled itself out of war. America has pulled itself out of war. Asia and South America have pulled itself out of war. Africa... is just plain Africa. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 04:27, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just going to say this, and its a fact. You and I are part of minorities. Whites here and blacks there don't care what we do so long as we keep or mouths shut and deal with the wrongs. That's why I could care less about another white person gets shot, stabbed, or robbed. White people here are an embassessment to the rest of their people. They act like a bunch of animals, and want to call me and others monkeys. Heck, they're ungrateful, feel their entitled to everything, take what they want, and look down on everybody else. Granted, their a few good ones, but the vast majority of them (or at least those in my city), are god aweful. The only difference is this. Blacks in South Africa, at least those who haven't been through the Apartheid Era, have heard from their family that did suffer, about the horrors and brutality the Afrikaans part them through. My guess is that they feel that what they do means nothing, since your people did it to them, and their families probably cheer them on, getting the satisfaction they were denied during apartheid. Plus, think of it this way. Let's say someone you knew was raped. It wasn't you, but wouldn't you want to tear into the guy that raped your friend? Likewise, those who didn't go through the issues before 1994 might see it as their duty to put you and your people through all the pain and suffering you put their loved ones through. It doesn't matter whether you were there or not. It only matters that you are white, your outnumbered, and the government is allowing it because many of the politicans suffered from apartheid as well. What's happening to you Super is just collatral damage. Same thing over here. I may not have done anything to whites, but they could care less because I'm black. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, the issue with Africa is more complicated that looking toward the future. They are as I've mentioned before, uneducated. The effects of colonization created more problems than the Europeans thought they could solve. America, Europe, South america, and Asia were able to pull themselves out of war because their people knew what the long-term effects would be. The Africans, who had been denied an education because of bigotry, believed that they'd go out, fight, and return home as if nothing happened. They were operating on ancient beliefs of warfare. Fighting is different, economics are different, and relations are complicated. They don't know war will destroy them, because they were never taught that. The vast majority of Somalian pirates don't want to do what they do, but they don't know anything else because they weren't taught anything else. Thugs here only think that the best they can do is sell drugs, shoot people, and live ro see the age of 21, because that's all they've been told. When the Ghanians were educated, and shown differents ways of living, they their best to end their internal conflicts. They have one of the smallest armies on the continent, one of the most stable economies and governments, and have a relatively high standard of living. When they get a chance to do better, they will. So their not all gun-totting retards as most around the world believe. They just need a better way out of their troubles, and compatent leaders. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::We are trying to fix the problems, but whenever a white organization attempts to better the education the vast majority of blacks are getting, the government keeps shouting "IT'S RACIST!!!" Then they take the education department's budget and go on vacation to Hawaii. This "revolution" will never end if everyone doesn't plan on cooperating at some point. Colonialism is over. It's time to shake off the trouble and attempt to rebuild the country rather than take farms from expert farmers and give them to people who know nothing about farming. South Africa is on the way to food shortages, like Zimbabwe, because the government thinks the farms belong to some random black people. Those white farmers, believe it or not, bought the farm with money. Whether Colonialist X took that land from a Zulu village in 1700 is not the farmer who lives there presently's fault. I know much of our troubles is because of the previous government's racist policies, but I am actually aspiring to help the country, but I may not be allowed to do that. So they'll rather have their revenge and keep on living in poverty and extremely high crime rates than cooperate with everyone, build an African superpower, and live happily ever after. This is my problem with conservative people. You look to the past and try to fix that which was broken then rather than look to the future and fix the problems to come. You don't deserve the treatment you are allegedly getting in Chicago, just like I don't deserve the treatment I am getting here. The difference between us is that you are trying to find a justification, when in actual fact, you know deep down that we are innocent victims of revenge. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Alledgely...right. Well, Super, your issue is that maybe you shouldn't help. Its been 18 years, and though the government is corrupt and killing itself, from internation perspective, the place appears to be doing just fine economically. And to the South African majority, who cares if you end up in poverty? Your just another white whod simply try to take what you think belongs to you. Blacks there simply see whites in the country as another Israel, complaining about unfairness when they created most of the problems, and playing the victim role. Its sad, but no one in the world, looking at my nation's foreign policy, cares about the Afrikaans, especially wjen it was their policies that lead to the matter. UP, Ghana, Gabon, Ethiopia, Djibouti, and Angola (and let's not forget Nigeria), all appear to be doing fine without your help or your money. In fact, that's what creating the problem. You ever wonder were the warlords keep finding their limitless food supplies? Or the endless amounts of, money needed to purchase ammunition from? Their taking it from the volunteers and the aid workers, who are walking treasure chests filled with enough supplies to wage a small war. When you give money to a corrupt government, they leave nothing for those at the bottom. Even nicer governments will simply mismanage the money. You can give them all the money in the world, but unless you actually show them how to use it, which your not doing, it'll count for nothing. And of course they what their indepedence! You stole it from them for 400 years! After havung a bunch of racist morons called Europeans telling them they knew what was best for them, and watching them rape everything, independence too no matter how bad I'd be in the end. And even if you sealed the contient off, they'd know the deal, and the ones with power would take over. Not every country will end up like Somalia, but many of them will end up like Ethiopia and Angola; militarized to within an inch, and looking for a reason to go to war. You keep talking like "haha, them negros is just gonna kill themselves without white help, hur", when these nations were doing just fine before you arrive, created most of the problem that's destroying those countries today. UP and fellow American, you know about Liberia. We gave them money and training which they put to use, but that didn't solve the underlaying issue that laid with the Amero-Liberian and native hatred. The former, just like the Afrikaans, ruled over the African native majority. And keep them down for most their history. When the natives rose up under Samuel Doe, the US instead of helping to stop the problem, and keep Liberia prosperous, we did nothing. Now today, the Amero-Liberians are in the exact same boat as the Afrikaans, whining about how they are being treated fairly and ignoring the reasons as too why. My explaination serves two points. One is despite the money we poured into Liberia, it didn't fix the main issue, and just like the rest of African, racial tensions were made worse when colonial borders trapped warring tribes together (such as the Igbo in oil-rich Biafra). Second, the Afrikaans are now the black South Africans' punching bag, just as they had been for hundreds of years. You can either do what you said Super, and get off your butt and come here where you'll live like a king cause your white, or still there and be "tortured" or whatever. Its up to you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we can fix all of these problems by simply withdrawing all support, funding, aid, volunteers and abandon all the former colonized territories (ie: South Africa, etc), all the whites leave and can get automatic citizenship in a new nation of their choice and then allow the Africans to have their land back in Africa, seal it off so no one can fuck with them and let 'em do whatever they want. The result? The entire continent of Africa will become extinct of all human life in ~10 years. But, that's what they all want right? Total independence? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before, it has nothing to do with race, it has to do with being African. The Libyans aren't black and they, after their revolution have also now decided to turn the country into a little piece of hell. Arguably, Egypt is the only African country which really has any hope of getting anywhere. I also hope not all Americans share Vivaporius' "meh grandpa X did this wrong so I deserve everything I have coming at me." You keep trying to find justification where there is none. This situation simply exists because this is Africa. Nothing else. I'd gladly switch places with you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I think I should tell you now that Egypt is just as bad. The people are rioting, Christians have no rights, and that the people are just as racist. I likewise hope that not all Afrikers are as bitter as you and blame all of Africa for their problems. Your ignoring the fact that Nigeria, not Egypt, has the chance to become a superpower, along with India and Brazil. And I don't recall Morroco being as bad your saying. Many African countries are capable of succeding, such as Gabon, which is doing pretty well, and Ghana as I mentioned before, is capable of pushing even futher than it has come. Beside, should I say that the Middle East and Southeast Asia have no chance at success because of their inclinations to blow themselves up? And I never said that they should get revenge. I said they're doing it because they feel they should do it out of respect to their families. Your not listening, and keep making excuses and putting the blame on all of Africa. Ghana and India are in the same boat as regards to the standard of living. Are going to say that India is going to be just like Africa? Or the same about Pakistan or Bangeledesh? The fact is corruption is corruption. Racism is racism. You and I are about the same age. We are going through many of the same issues. And we both feel the same way. America is corrupt, its controlled by corrupt officals, and none of them actually care to fix any of the issues that make our lives terrible. America is less destructive as Africa, but acts in many of the same ways. People here will riot over anything. Say something people don't agree with, and they mach to the streets. Express your opinion on an issue, and people will send you death threats. Have the audacity to ignore them, and be yourself, riot. You'll get arrested by the police and beaten to death because you look suspicious. Happened yesterday to one guy in Boston. People are idiots Super. The only difference is that this is in one country. The same applies for every country, enerywhere. Its not justan Africa problem. I don't know how to convince that its not, but it isn't. All I do know is that this argument has pulled us out of the real issue we were discussing; Should Mandinka be a member of the Security Council, considering it spans two continents, is home to some 400 million people, and has one of the largest militaries in the world. Like China in 1971, will you continue to support a remnent group, or the new government that took over? That is a far more interesting topic than an issue that is greater than either of us. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I am not blaming Africa for anything, I am simply pointing out the tendency to cause death and discomfort. I am also not complaining. I have made peace with my situation years ago, I am simply point the facts out to you. No, I won't vote for Mandinka to be on the Security Council because of its policies. I'll keep the government in exile of Brazil on the council if it were up to me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) --------------- Is the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic a member of the UN, and/or any of the councils? 77topaz 20:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I dont want to punt my legs into your African-American discussion but talking about the seat of DDR in the security council, I have to remember that USSR was in the council as well as China is today. I dont think that my in game DDR is worse than them and I remember you that the security council is not a social meeting of nice countries. It is a place where to dicsuss matters that can affect the international security. If you dont let to seat in a nation that is the lead nation of a group of nations who can be considered by you as a "threat", what is the reason of security council? Security Council was created specially to get a place where to have seated the USA and USSR.--BIPU 20:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I know all you are centered in a deeper and greater debate... but.... please.... can I write as if DDR were a Security Council member?? Thanks--BIPU 18:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I have no objections against DDR joining, communism isn't evil. However, it seems unlikely we'll choose Communist Germany over Capitalist Germany. Maybe the two Germanys can share the seat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, Mandinka constests the ASA's decision. And as for the DDR. Is it Germany's successor state? If so, then why not? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Obviously I have no problem having West Germany in the council. Nevertheless, in the current FW since the existence of DDR west germany is not the important nation it is in real world. Think that they are now a little nation between France and DDR (remember that DDR is the real DDR + The northern state of the former west germany + Poland + Czechkoslovakia) so maybe West Germany is not the perfect nation for the council. Nevertheless I dont want any kind of discussion about this and I have no problem with west german sitting on the council.--BIPU 23:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) World vs. Mandinka Be advised: Due to your choice to commit mass genocide against various minorities and acts of discrimination, you, upon beginning these actions IC, will result in the immediate forfeit of your war and gaming rights. The result shall allow any other member and player to do whatever they feel to combat Mandinka is war, including use of nuclear weapons or WMD's and may have authorization to reduce Mandinka to devastation. In addition, by this forfeit, the users shall have the authority to assassinate and or kill your leadership, characters or others or arrest them, or do otherwise without your consent, as your choice to commence a discriminatory genocide, is in fact a form of consent for players to launch full scale attacks against you in all forms. In the same way that Nazi Germany was defeated in WWII, including Hitler's death, Mandinka will in the end, end the same way. It is your choice now, to decide whether to pursue your plans to roleplay your genocides and war crimes or to not do so, so as to preserve the existence of Mandinka for future play. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : You mean like how the Soviet Union, China, and countless other nation did the same things and survive to this day? And unless you plan on bring more people other than the ASA, Everett, and those European dudes into combat, Mandinka and the Brotherhood will be meeting you blow for blow. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) This is going to be interesting both ICly and OOCly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Good luck to both sides. I will enjoy the show. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :You, BIPU and I will eventually come out as the only ones left in the world... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:20, May 10, 2012 (UTC) My nations's far away enough from sites of conflict not to be directly affected... hopefully, that is. But the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic and the organisation Vanev will "assist" in the war. 77topaz 05:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Why is this nation talking in UN if it is not a FW nation?--BIPU 18:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) WOW... I left you alone for a few days and you carry the world to the holocaust. --BIPU 18:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Turkicstan is also far enough away from conflict, but will assist in the war. Even though they believe the World War should end, they believe Madinka must be stopped.--Falloutfan08 19:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) SHE MAD? YEAH, SHE MAD BRO Yes, Spencer butthurt confirmed. Rage status level: EXTREME. PMS'ing? Would seem so. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow, she off her meds? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 07:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Haidalla is a woman UP. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 09:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You never specified that. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:29, May 27, 2012 (UTC)